


【全员向】黑街 Gangsta and bastarD

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: OOC，几乎全员黑化设定注意，有犯罪行为描写，黑市AU





	【全员向】黑街 Gangsta and bastarD

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，几乎全员黑化设定注意，有犯罪行为描写，黑市AU

1.

你有看过这个城市的鸟瞰图吗？

如果你曾经打开过谷歌地图无聊地检索，你会发现一个很有趣的现象，每逢夜晚，在这所城市的边缘，与另一个城区的交界处，有一条十分明显的暗色条带被灿烂的灯光夹在其间，宛若一条黑色的毒蛇，盘旋潜伏在这里。

这里是这所城市的灰色地带，是法律和秩序所无法触及的地方，暴徒、逃犯、欺诈者、疯子，在这条街上应有尽有。

但是这并不代表这里就是混乱无序的，几大帮派绕其驻扎，他们之间几乎每天都会爆发斗殴，但是这些冲突没有一次是发生在黑街内部的。这条街有着自己的生命，也有着自己的一套规矩，这里没有人监管，但是却没有人会愚蠢到打破这些规矩，就像没有人会企图在水底呼吸一样。

这种事情没有人教你也会，毕竟活下去是每个人的本能，不是吗？

 

 

2.

沿着黑街两旁是琳琅满目的店铺，但你可要当心了，因为有些店铺的内涵可与外表完全不符。你左手边的这家拉面馆真的只是一家拉面馆，但是它旁边的五金店却是走私重型枪支武器的据点，门口摆着郁金香或三色堇的花店是吗啡的贩卖点，摆着夹竹桃或夜来香的则负责售卖致幻剂，不过如果你在任何一家店买了一枝香水月季，你到手的白粉就会有一半被替换成砂糖。

每家店铺都有着自己独特的经营理念，有的只接待熟人，有的必须报上暗号，如果你对这一切都不甚清楚，很有可能在推开门的瞬间就付出了你的小命。

若想在黑街里畅然游逛，买到心仪的商品，奇异圣所是你必须要去的地方，这里是新手的入阶大门，想要毫发无损地从黑街捞到油水，你一定不会想要错过这里。

这家店铺开在黑街最中央的大道尽头，以确保所有人都能够找到他们的目的地，古朴的木门上挂着一枚镶嵌着绿宝石的眼睛风铃，无声地注视着每一个来访者。店铺的主人有一点奇怪，这种个性不仅仅体现在他的名字上，走进店内，你会发现这里随处都是堆满古籍的书架和各种说不出名字来的古怪玩意，书脊上的文字从古拉丁语到希伯来语都应有尽有，桌面上的孔明锁、水晶球和熏香蜡烛又会给你一种这里是一家占卜店的错觉。

但是请不要掉以轻心，因为在这条黑街上没有人不认识Stephen Strange，他知晓所有隐秘的通路，深谙每一家店铺的暗语，他会同这条路上的每一位店主打交道，也能够拿下任何生意的订单。

他就像是连接在黑市与城市之间的中介所，只要是你拿的出名字的商品，他都能够为你献上，就像在店铺门楣上用藏语刻着的那样：本店贩卖一切有价之物。

想取谁的首级？想要哪件珠宝？需要毒药？需要情报？想要一个只听你话的奴隶？想要寻找失踪多年的亲人？只要你拿的出价格，没有什么是他不能为你找到的。

就连CIA的探员，在对案件走投无路时，都会暗地里来找他赎买真相。

披着红袍的奇异博士，这是他们用来代称他的名号。

 

 

3.

在圣所的旁边是黑街上为数不多表里如一的商家，这家中餐馆的好味道远近闻名，就连住在市区内部的居民们都会时不时慕名而来。餐馆的主厨Wang是一个和蔼的好人，除了只收卢布的怪癖外能任何人打好关系，在他心情好的时候，还会送给所有客人一壶烧酒和一份免费的宫保鸡丁。

从餐馆的后厨进去是一个大型烤箱，节日庆典时会炙烤上一整只羊或是牛，平日里拆下铁网，后方就是一条暗道，直通进隔壁圣所的地下室。Wang和Stephen相识多年，他们始终维持着介于友人和同事之间的游离关系，Stephen负责从客人那里接下订单，并提供需要去取货的店铺和方法，Wang则一手负责了跑腿部分的工作，以及日常提供Stephen的午餐，谁让这位性情古怪的店主平日里不愿意离开自己的店铺一步，最后的报酬他们五五分，只是送到Wang手里的一定要是卢布。

 

“我希望你哪天卡在你的烤箱里出不去，然后那天我绝对会点一只烤全羊的。”每次都数钱数到绝望的Stephen会一边把一个沉甸甸的纸箱送到Wang手里，一边毫不留情地送上自己恶毒的祝福。

“没了我，你会先一步饿死。”这位主厨对他轻飘飘的诅咒嗤之以鼻。

 

Wang的后腰上总是别着他的菜刀，据说是他家三代单传的传家宝，在他用这把菜刀将五个前来惹事的乌克兰混混的右手剁下来后，他的餐馆就再也没有受到过骚扰了。

 

 

4.

黑街的东边毗邻贫民窟，却没有小孩敢越过那条不存在的线来到这边偷窃行扒，但如果你发现自己的钱包或是什么其他的东西不见了，九成的时候可以怪罪在Maximoff双子身上，他们就像两道银色的影子，你永远也看不清他们是在什么时候出手的。

但是盗窃只是他们一家的爱好，却绝对不是他们引以为生的资本，三生子中唯一的女孩Wanda是黑街上经营花店的一员，她的店门上总是别着一束夜来香。致幻剂的销量意外的好，每天她都能够拿出富余的零钱交给她的弟弟或是哥哥，拜托他们上街时带上一份草莓华夫回来。

在她的理论里，那些药剂和鲜花没有什么两样，两者都是转瞬即逝的美丽与愉悦，等时间一过，所有的幻梦又都会化作腐朽枯黑的现实。她贩卖最绮丽的幻境，也贩卖最恐怖的噩梦，一念之间，地狱天堂，就如同那束夜来香一样，甜腻，却致命。

 

 

5.

萨卡赌场是黑街区域上唯一绝对的中立点，建在三大帮派势力范围的正中央，在这里没有背景，没有势力，每个人都必须以个体立场进入，任何在此斗殴的人都会被直接挑断脚筋就近扔入后门外的海港之中。

这家赌场的建筑风格与整条黑街完全脱节，周身都被华丽又明亮的霓虹灯照亮，不分昼夜地播放着热闹的百老汇音乐。萨卡的拥有者Grandmaster很少露面，但见过他的人都说他只是一个有些神经质的老头，几乎没有人能把他和二十年前白手起家在黑街杀出一片天地的萨卡统治者联系在一起。

因为在这种混乱的地方，能够维持绝对的中立，要比依附于任何一方势力都更加令人生畏。

 

 

6.

萨卡的三层是Remy的天下，德州扑克是这个男人贴心的情人，只要他坐到牌局边上，他的面前就永远不会缺少筹码，总是有不认识他的外来阔佬在萨卡一掷千金，然后在他面前输到两眼发红。

Peter Maximoff有时候会出现在赌场，看在摇钱树Remy的份上，Grandmaster对这位未成年人的进入总是网开一面。这位调皮的少年经常背着手在牌局边上转来转去，然后在输家发出悲鸣后贴着荷官凑到Remy身边去，捞起所有的筹码堆到他们面前。

“你出千！你绝对出千了！那张牌明明之前出现过的！”一夜之间失去了一切的对手除了咆哮外什么也发不出来，Remy脸上总是挂着那种若即若离的迷人微笑，他伸出手把身边的少年拉到自己腿上，揉着对方的头发和他交换了一个黏腻的深吻。

“哦？你不知道吗？”Remy怜悯地扫过趴在牌桌上的男人，“在萨卡的规矩里，我们赌的不是运气，而是千术。”

 

 

7.

Pietro从来不喜欢那家中餐馆，更不喜欢在后厨帮忙的那个新人。

 

Vision是一个月前加入Wang的餐馆的，两周前开始负责送外卖，一周前首次被允许在后厨帮忙，而他所做的第一份外卖，就是Wanda点的麻婆豆腐。

第二次他来的时候，Wanda打开门看到他后大笑起来，笑到眼泪都流了出来，平静下来后，她请求他下一次不要再在菜里放那么多辣椒了，也不要在幸运饼干里加盐。

Vision羞得满脸通红，匆匆放下食物就想走，却被Wanda拉住了手腕，邀请他留下来一起享用这顿午餐。

当然这次的料理是Wang亲手做的，Vision早就因为被其他顾客投诉而被踢出了后厨，但Wanda是唯一一个拿到了他做的食物还全部吃完了的人。

所以第三次的外卖里，在最后一块幸运饼干中，Vision留下了他的联系方式。

 

在大哥Pietro忙于药物运输没有注意到的时候，他的弟弟被赌场的混小子拐走了，而妹妹又开始和中餐馆的跑堂约会。Pietro用友情价从邻街的Rhodes手里买了一把AK-47挂在墙头，扬言一旦让他看到这两个人绝对二话不说直接击毙。

“小子，这一天早晚会来的，你还是早点接受现实比较好。”前来Rhodes的枪支店串门的Sam嬉笑着看着Pietro付款，手里还把玩着一个手雷。

“恕我拒绝。”Pietro恶狠狠地给枪上膛。

 

但是不管哥哥怎么想，Wanda很喜欢这个有点呆的家伙，在黑街里很少见得到这种人，少得像Wanda店里的太阳花。

“我们可以吗？”Vision曾经这样问她。

“我售卖幻像，而你就是梦境（Vision），我觉得我们正合适。”Wanda在他的领口别上一束风铃草，然后抬起头吻在他的嘴角。

 

 

8.

如果你想买到实打实的安全感，军火巷是你的首选，大量的军火贩子聚集在这里，价格公道，童叟无欺，只要是这个世界上被做出来过的武器，除了核弹，他们都能为你弄到。

Rhodes、Sam和T'Challa的店铺三家相连，Rhodes主要负责枪支类的，Sam负责小型自动导弹类的，而T'Challa则包揽了所有含高科技成分的武器。

毕竟T'Challa极擅走私，而他的妹妹又在改造军火这方面有些天赋，三大帮派的首领都挤破了头想要拉拢到他们，不惜拿出重金豪宅企图招募他们做贵宾。但T'Challa和Shuri更愿意留在这条平淡无奇的小巷里，每天和隔壁的Rhodes与Sam斗嘴打牌，互相攀比着自家店面一天的营业额。

 

 

9.

在这里当然你也买的到虚无的语言，全黑街最棒的情报贩子Loki Laufeyson为您效劳，只是这位能言巧辩的精明商人从没有过一家属于自己的实体店铺，他随着心意在黑街四处游走，有时在Stephen的店里喝茶，有时又路过Wanda的花店顺手掐去门口作为标记的花束，在黑街几乎没有什么人没被他招惹过的，却也没有什么人真的对他动过手。

无论你是强者、弱者、首领、杂兵、杀人狂亦或政治家，你都会需要情报，就像人会需要空气，因此无论你受到的是嘲讽还是侮辱，玩弄还是挑逗，你都必须要留那条银舌头一命。

可Loki的怪癖还不止于此，说谎对他来讲是家常便饭，但情报贩子说不得谎，他们的命是悬在自己舌头上的。于是他立下了一个规矩，每逢单数日期卖出的情报是实话，而双数日则恰恰相反，是需要反着理解的谎话。没人知道他为什么要费这种精力，但是Loki明显热衷其中，对这个游戏乐此不疲。

如果你是初次见到他，可要小心了，因为你很有可能会被他的花言巧语所迷惑，沉浸在那双真诚的翡翠绿眼瞳中，最后被骗到片甲不留。

管好你们的腿，姑娘们，相信我，无论这个骗子有多风度翩翩，你都不会想要被他卖去白馆的。

 

 

10.

白馆是黑街最知名也是最臭名昭著的建筑，就连在这里土生土长的恶棍都对之闭口不谈，避之不及，这也导致在它的周围百米内范围内，没有任何一家其他的店铺。

单看外表，白馆干净整洁，没有什么多余的装饰，灰白的墙壁，四方的楼体，而它的内部也是一样的规整，有着图书馆的气氛和百货超市的装潢，货架被整齐地排列好，上面放置着琳琅满目的货物。

唯一的不同之处，就是货架上的标签，这里没有“罐头”、“薯片”和“饮品”之类的货物，有的只是打印有“手”、“肝脏”和“眼球”等字样的标签。

这里是食人魔的百货天堂，你想要的任何人体部件，在这里都可以找得到。想吃人却不想杀人？有特殊的收藏癖好？急需内脏移植源？都没关系，白馆能够满足你的一切需求。

怀有特殊爱好的人们走进这家店铺，在货架间挑选他们需要的标签，然后将收货地址和货物卡同全款现金一起留在空无一人的收银台上，接着安静地离去。

所有的货品会在一周内被准确地发送到顾客所留下的地址，绝不吞款，货物保证新鲜上乘，健康安全，这种高口碑使得这家店和它神秘的主人在圈内几乎人尽皆知。

偶尔的，在白馆里迷路的客人会受到一个穿着西装的金发男人的引领，但是他声明自己并非是白馆的拥有者，只是这里的一位管家罢了。

 

Loki是少数知道白馆真正主人身份的人之一。Tony Stark并非食人魔，他的管家Jarvis也不是，这栋建筑只是他的一点小爱好，或者说，只是单纯的商机罢了。黑街以东就是贫民区和流窜犯的聚集地，违章建筑搭得像是曾经的九龙城寨，这里从不缺少人的尸体，也永远都不怕再多一名一夜失踪的人。

但是和Tony有关的情报Loki一次都没有拿出去卖过，用他的话说：“我可不想躺在你的冷柜里，这儿太挤了。”

“哦甜心，要知道可是有很多人出资预定你的那双眼睛呢，要是你哪天死了记得要提前通知我一声。”Tony语气轻佻，但其中有几分杀意是真就不得而知了。

“我倒是觉得你身后的那位更想把你肢解了收藏起来。”挑拨离间这种事永远做不够的Loki把矛头指向了从刚刚起就一直一言不发的Jarvis，Tony顺着他的话回过头去，正对上身后人沉默的眼眸。

“那当然。”Tony完全没有理会Loki话里的深意，自豪地勾起唇角，“我可是有着这世界上第一好看的眼睛，你说是吗，Jar？”

“您说的没错，sir，而且我也已经拥有了它们。”Jarvis俯下身虔诚地在Tony微闭的双眼上落下一个吻。

“好了，好了，我这就走。”Loki头也不回地转身就走。

 

 

11.

带着一腔愤怒来到黑街寻求资源的人基本上可以分成两大类，一类想要去寻仇，一类想要找人替他去寻仇。前者会去军火巷，而后者，会去佣兵酒吧。

Weasel经营的死池（Dead Pool）酒吧在黑街地势较低的地方，有一条窄小的楼梯通到地下，据说这是为了防止有人带大规模杀伤性武器进去寻仇，毕竟在这里喝酒的雇佣兵们或多或少都有那么一个，或是一打仇人。

Wade，另一方面，则有一百多个，几乎每一个被他当做过目标的和与他合作过的人都成为了他的仇人，他们的照片被他的好友Weasel全部用大头钉按在了吧台后面的墙上，很快就要铺满整个墙壁了。

“你该管管你的嘴了，我是出于友谊才这么劝你的。”Weasel端出一杯威士忌放到Wade面前，顺手又把整瓶酒都拎了出来，“或者你干脆用这个洗洗澡？你身上的血腥味浓得像是刚刚自我阉割过一样，求求你告诉我你的蛋蛋们还在。”

“你也该闭上你的嘴了，不然我会一拳替你打碎它的。”Wade把那杯威士忌推到左手边去，劈手夺过酒瓶直接对着它喝。Weasel耸了耸肩，在吧台后面翻了半天找出一张自己的自拍，默默转身用大头钉把这张照片加到那张Wade仇人墙上去。

“嗨Weasel先生，嗨Wade，好巧啊你们都在。”Peter Parker不知从哪钻出来蹦上吧台的椅子，抬手就想去拿那杯威士忌。Wade比他先一步得手，劈手夺过酒杯后直接一饮而尽，差点把自己呛个半死，Weasel配合默契地从吧台底下端出一杯刚热好的牛奶，放到Peter面前。

“哦！不是吧……”Peter嘟着嘴用双手捧住那杯牛奶，看上去十分失落。Wade在他的额头上弹了一下：“你才几岁就想喝酒？还这么堂堂正正地走进酒吧？小孩子晚上就老老实实待在家里。”

“但是Stark先生今天很忙，来了一批新的货源，他和Jarvis先生正在处理，似乎是客户要求明天就要发货。”Peter喋喋不休地为自己辩解着，一边屈服地小口喝着牛奶，但仍然不放弃炫耀自己的机会，“这次的货源是我找的呢！我一个人！没有Jarvis帮我！”

“好好好，我的baby boy最厉害了。”Wade撑着下巴无奈地看着身边缠人的小孩。Weasel从台子后面探出半个身子，在Peter附近闻来闻去，然后又退了回去，严肃地对着Wade摇头：“不行啊，一样是刚杀完人，这孩子闻起来像是小野花，而你就像头刚从蟒蛇肚子里爬出来又跌进了沼泽的野牛，我敢打赌把纳豆和鲱鱼罐头一起吃都不会比你更糟了。”

“那是因为Stark先生的沐浴露确实是小雏菊味道的，他的员工福利非常不错，宿舍住的也很舒服，比贫民窟强太多了。”Peter认真地睁着他的大眼睛解释着，随后又帮着Weasel对着Wade补上一刀，虽然他压根就没有闻到任何味道，“不过我觉得你应该再加上苏格兰Haggis和Vegemite酱。”

“打住，够了孩子。”在Weasel开始无情的爆笑之前，Wade及时把Peter从椅子上抱了下来，转了个身，“我们该走了，我去给你买个墨西哥卷饼当夜宵怎么样？Weasel，你个混蛋，今天别想从我这儿拿到一分酒钱。”

“哦，好吧，谁让我们是好兄弟呢。”Weasel用萎靡的语气念叨着，对着两人的背影挥挥手，“为了打炮不顾兄弟的男人再见。”

Wade头也不回地对他竖起一根中指。

 

 

12.

也许雇佣兵对于许多想要智取的人来说太过粗暴了，但即使是你想要受过专业训练的特工，在这里也找得到。沿着灯光的方向走，在不是萨卡的那一个方向，你就找得到花街了。这里的建筑都是日式的风格，艳红的纸灯笼照亮整条街道，两侧的楼上有穿着和服的女子将整条长腿伸出窗外，咯咯地对着街上的人笑着。

花街处于和市区交界的地方，因此也有不少不能说出名字的高级官员在下班后相约来这里放松。如果你正常地走进花苑，接待你的会是妈妈桑和无数妆容艳丽的女子。但如果你需要的是其他的特殊服务，就需要在妈妈桑的手心手背上各敲三下，随后就会有女子挽着你的手臂将你带进最深处的房间，在那里你会见到Natasha，一个你见过一次就再也不会忘记的女人。

花街繁荣的背后是由这个特殊的特工队伍支撑着的，所有需要暗中进行的工作都可以拜托他们，窃取资料、卧底、暗杀，他们什么都接，手法干净利落，让人挑不出一点差错。

Bruce是这个团队里的技术支持员，而Clinton善于暗杀和支援，Natasha则擅长潜入和套取情报。他们三人合作默契，几乎所有有名头的组织都被他们耍过个遍。但他们明码标价，立场空白，任何组织又都能够雇佣他们，因此所有黑道上的人对于他们都是又恨又爱。

 

“你们必须得承认，我才是我们这个队伍的核心成员。”Clinton一边往墙上丢着飞镖，一边第无数次陈述他的观点，“Bruce太没用了，就那几个键盘按来按去，哪有射箭来的刺激。”

“哦，太好了，那这四台电脑和六个显示屏就都交给你了，记得同时排查这五十个摄像头，很简单的，你能行。”Bruce从善如流地在Clinton肩膀上拍了两下，“我终于可以解放了，拿着这把枪直接闭眼冲进去扫射一定很爽，都不需要怎么动脑子呢。”

“Boys。”Natasha喝着小瓶里的伏特加，无奈地对她队友们幼稚的争执摇着头。

 

 

13.

同样开设在城区交界边缘线上的还有一家不起眼的心理诊疗所，淹没在千篇一律的办公楼间，灰底白字的招牌挂在二楼，但是没有人胆敢因此而小瞧这里面的人，因为这位医生，贩卖的是真正的技术。

因为诊所开设在两区交界处，城市里的病人也会来找他做心理咨询。单从诊疗角度说，Charles是一个非常优秀的医师，他的患者在他面前都很放松，只要和他谈心，平时解不开的心结很快就会自愈。

但Charles拿手的却是另一番技术，他的拿手好戏是催眠，甚至可以说得上是精通，通过他自己的研究和实验，他可以轻易做到清醒催眠，他能够在与你擦身的一瞬间掌控你的心智，甚至能够刻意植入或是抹去记忆，人类的大脑在他面前不堪一击。

也正因为如此，许多即将上庭对质的嫌疑人花重金请他处理证人，只要你有钱，不在场证人，案件目击者，这些都不是问题，Charles能够把一段虚假记忆植入得比真实发生的事情还要逼真，也可以将一段不需要的记忆移除得干干净净，有的时候就连原告律师都不明白为什么他们的人证会在法庭上突然改口，还能够通过所有的测谎仪检测。

Charles的能力让他在黑街有着相当高的地位，因为如果他想，他可以将所有人玩弄于鼓掌之中，用他们的大脑来做实验，每一个了解黑街的人和所有帮派势力成员都对他敬而远之，就连在街上碰到都会同他鞠躬问好。

可Charles本人的性格十分温和，他只是单纯的不关心他人的记忆，以及对随心情拿别人来做实验的这件事毫不在意罢了，他只关心他的研究。但除此之外，他非常乐于助人，也是个很好的商谈对象。Loki曾见过他好几次，因为Charles诊所的小点心实在是太好吃了，有事没事他就会跑到这里来晃上一圈。

 

“别玩我的脑子，这些情报值很多钱呢。”Loki一边往嘴里塞着饼干一边说，Charles捂着嘴忍不住笑起来：“当然不会，你是少见的我无法催眠的人之一，放心就好。”

“……所以你真的拿我测试过。”Loki舔掉手指上的饼干渣，对着旁边的Erik打了个响指，“再来一盘。”

 

Erik是Charles诊所的助手，曾经是Charles的病人，他深受双重人格的困扰，Erik和Max两个人格在他的身体里争斗不休，直到他的副人格犯下了连环杀人案后逃往黑街，被Charles捡到为止。

Charles用催眠帮助Erik削减了人格，或者说，他们合作谋杀了一个人格，并通过长期的诊疗维持了他现在的稳定状态。Erik因为对Charles的感激再加上无处可去，就留在了诊所，做他的助手，并辅助他一些生活上的琐事。

但是，Loki听说，其实被Charles杀死的Max，才是那具身体真正的主人格。

 

 

14.

把本应在黑街的店铺开到了城市中心的也有其人，Bucky和Steve就一起经营着这样一家咖啡馆，地处市中心写字楼顶的空中花园，环境优美，气氛温馨，客流量也不少，他们两个就这样一个负责服务，一个负责制作，将这个家一样的咖啡馆经营得有模有样。

Loki在无事可做的日子里，也会去拜访他的这位旧友，几年前Bucky偶然结识了在做自由画家的普通人Steve，随后毅然从黑街里搬了出去，开了这家咖啡馆。但无论表面上如何变化，黑街的人身上永远有属于黑暗的印记，这是一辈子都逃不脱也改不掉的东西。

Loki像个普通客人一样走进咖啡馆，进入了第二个包厢，然后伸手在桌子的暗格里一按，桌面骤然翻了起来，露出了里面一个公文箱大小的凹槽。

还没等Loki做什么，包厢的门就被人一脚踹开，Bucky冲进屋里反手锁上门，带着满脸怒色把桌板按回了原位。

“你好啊，Bucky，我也很高兴见到你。”Loki懒洋洋地躺在椅子上，微笑地看着他的老友对着自己握紧拳头再松开，似乎在考虑要不要对着他的脸来上那么一拳。

“你·来·干·什·么？！”Bucky咬着牙几乎在咆哮，但同时又压低了声音防止外面的Steve听到，深谙Loki本性的Bucky完全不放心这个随时爆炸的危险人物出现在自己的Steve身边五米范围内，“赶紧回去！没事别来找我！”

“你果然还在做这种生意。”Loki对着Bucky摊开手，邪邪地笑起来，“别担心，我不会和你的那位傻大个说一个字的，不给我来杯卡布奇诺感谢一下我吗？我最亲爱的小杀手。”

 

Bucky是整条黑街上最著名的暗杀者，远程狙击，百发百中，做任务来钱很快，对于Bucky这个档次的杀手来说，基本已经没有什么危险了，更不用说加上Loki每次都不知道从哪里搞到的精准情报，暗杀对于Bucky来说简直比呼吸还要简单。

黑街之外没有罪恶，这是个可笑的伪命题，因为只要有人的地方就有罪恶，更何况那些钞票、火药、子弹和扣动扳机的感觉，本身就是戒不掉的毒药。

在这家咖啡馆的第二包厢，如果你在订单上点下并不存在于菜单上的冰镇橙汁，桌面的暗格就会自动为你打开，你只需要将预付款和暗杀对象的资料一起留在这里，再将桌子复原即可。这家咖啡店的主人就会为你送上一杯意式浓缩咖啡，和一次精彩绝伦的完美暗杀。

Bucky前些年在黑街留下的名声实在是太响了，以至于在他将店铺搬出这里之后，前去拜访的顾客依然络绎不绝。

但是这一切都不在Steve的认知范围里，在他眼中，Bucky只是一个普通人，是一个笑起来很可爱，会为他做早餐，会在入睡前和他接吻，和他一起经营这家咖啡馆的，他的爱人。

 

“他不需要知道这些，永远也不。”这是Bucky拿来警告Loki离Steve远一点的话。

 

 

15.

这是那个CIA探员第十几次来到黑街了，正赶上午饭时间，Ross连威胁加恐吓地把Stephen带到了隔壁的中餐馆去，一边吃饭一边谈生意。Wang为他们端来两碗牛肉拉面，顺便多看了Ross两眼，能把Stephen从那间房子里拉出来的人不多，能够气得他追杀出来的Loki算一个，拿着尸块就想往他的店里进的Tony也算一个。

但Wang一眼就能看出来这次不一样。

“你刚刚说你被之前逃走的犯人盯上了？”Stephen拿起手中的筷子，挑起一根面放到口中，“听起来像是新手才会做的事情。”

“我本来能解决他的！只是……出了一点意外。”Ross一口咬定不想认错，Stephen只是挑了下眉：“真的吗？如果你能解决就不会出现在这里来找我了。”

Ross被他这话说的顿时泄了气，不会用筷子的他拿了一把叉子搅着自己碗里的面条：“对，我承认，上次是我个人的失误，所以现在也没办法求助上面。所以，你能找到他现在在哪的吧？”

“这个倒是没问题，只是——”Stephen故意拉长了声音停顿片刻，“这一笔交易我不能做。”

“为什么？！”此时的Ross看起来像一只受惊的猫，缩起身子炸着毛盯着Stephen看。

“因为我的规矩是只贩卖一切有价之物，而你的生命，对于我来说是无价之宝。”

被突如其来一句表白彻底搞晕了头脑的Ross只能愣在原地，带着点怀疑地皱起眉头。全程围观的Wang简直对Stephen恨铁不成钢：“你认真的吗？这个时候说情话？”

“而且我认为，如果要约会的话，还是不要穿那条斗篷比较好。”Vision在一边给出了客观的意见。

Stephen被他们两个一唱一和，脸开始红了起来。

Ross终于反应过来了，一旦这样他便重新掌握了主场，他先是有些无奈地揉了揉眉心：“所以你到底是救我还是不救？别给我个悖论。”

“我当然会帮你，而且是无偿的。”Stephen连忙解释起来，“我马上就去找Loki，下午就把人绑好送到你办公室里。”

Ross笑笑，严格的训练让他的表情看不出什么情绪，这让Stephen心里还是有些七上八下。

“一个CIA探子和一个黑街贩子。”Wang咂着嘴摇摇头，“不可能，没戏的。”

“先说一句，我可不是什么普通的CIA探员，如果能够解决某些事件，就算借助一点违法的力量我也并不在意。”Ross打断了Wang的发言，“其次嘛……”

Ross挑了紧张Stephen一眼，只是微笑，没有把话说完。

“Everett？你这是答应我了吗？”

“我可什么也没说，Strange先生，这碗面真好吃，你不这样觉得吗？”

 

 

16.

“不行。”

“不行？你什么意思？”没料到过Loki会拒绝的Stephen简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“为什么？！”

“我最近不缺钱，不感兴趣。”Loki看都懒得看对方一眼，只是掰着自己的手指玩，“除非你拿我想要的东西来换，你知道我指的是什么。”

“那不可能，我已经答应他了，他就是因为你总缠着他不放才搬的地方。”Stephen拉紧自己的披风不松口，Loki对着他耸了耸肩：“那就没办法了，你就等着看你的小玫瑰被前来报复的恶徒一枪爆头吧。”

“等等！”

“我等着呢。”

“…………地下车库，第五扇门上去，左手第二间房，记得三轻两重敲门，不然被杀了我可不管。”

“谢谢，人抓到后我会安排Quill他们那伙人用外租私人飞机给你送过来的，记得查收。”

“别说谎。”

“放心放心，今天是十七号，我从不说谎。”

 

 

17.

Loki哼着曲子，一路按照Stephen给出的路线找到这间房门，在黑街里，要论谁对各个店铺的最新位置了解得最透彻，Stephen还是比他要略胜一筹。

在敲门的前一瞬Loki迟疑了一下，然后眯起眼睛笑了笑，故意按照错误的节奏敲响了门板。

房屋内部传来沉重的脚步声，在门打开的同时，Loki的手臂就被人掐住了，接着几乎是一个眨眼的时间，他就被人甩到了一个平台上，手被拷在了头顶。

Loki逆着头顶的灯光看着对方，舔了舔嘴唇，微笑起来。

对方在看清了他的样貌后似乎也叹了口气，摇了摇头，金色的长发从杂乱的发束中垂下来几缕，穿着白色背心的男人转过身去，继续收拾着桌子上从大到小的一排刀具。

“不和我打个招呼？”Loki挪了挪身子让自己躺得更舒服些，他追着这个杀人魔跑了能有五个月了，Bucky之前主要负责暗杀市场的单子，而这个人，Thor Odinson，则是包揽了所有虐杀的订单，凌迟、扯断手脚、活体解剖、剥皮，只要是你能想的出来的招数，他都可以为你做到，替你将仇家折磨致死。这人性情孤僻，总是一个人住，如果你敲响他房门时的信号不对，就会被拉进屋里当作玩具虐杀掉。

但是Loki明显觉得对方更加有趣，为了找乐子，这位情报贩子可是从来不把自己的性命当回事。

“又是你。”Thor拿起一个托盘，开始向里面捡着各种工具，Loki隐约在里面看到一个钳子，“为什么还要来缠着我？”

“因为我对你感兴趣。”Loki毫不在意对方的举动，大大方方地躺在原地，眼中连一丝惧意都没有。

“是Stephen告诉你我的住址的吧。”Thor甚至都没有使用疑问句，这名黑街出名的情报贩子在之前的几个月里登门拜访了他十几次，每次都没什么正事，只是问着各种不着边际的问题，可偏偏他还都是按照暗号敲响的门，Thor想趁机杀掉他都没机会。于是Thor重新搬了家，改掉了住址，直到今天再次被对方找上门来。

“我以为你会聪明到向Stephen要暗号的。”Thor拿着一把手术刀，走近了Loki，他的影子完全笼罩了Loki。然而Loki依然笑着，好像这一切都在他的掌控之中：“哦，我当然知道，我是故意敲错的。”

“你知道这样我是会杀了你的，是吗？”Thor缓缓俯下身，刀尖贴上了Loki的皮肤，金色的长发垂落在Loki的脸上，他们之间只有一个呼吸的距离。

“不，你不会的。”Loki的语气仿佛胜券在握，Thor忍不住笑了起来，声音低沉，像是咆哮的雄狮，他手中的刀锋在Loki的颈部上下游移。

“我真该把你这可爱的声带挖出来。”

“你可以试试，但是你不会杀我的。”Loki直直地望着Thor的眼睛，“你知道你不会的，不然岂不是少了太多乐趣？”

“呵，你总是有话可说。”

“你不喜欢？”

“不……这很好。”

Thor的刀尖下移，微微施力，将Loki的衣服和碍事的皮带一起尽数割开。

“Now we're talking.”Loki笑起来，抬起头咬住了Thor的唇瓣，将其余的语句全部吞没在两人的唇齿之间。

END.


End file.
